coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beldam (Other Mother)
The Beldam (also known as the "Other Mother") is the main antagonist of the film Coraline. Beldam is a word referring to an old woman, especially one considered ugly and/or evil. Beginning of Film She is first seen in the very beginning of the film, (her hands only) editing a doll that resembles the Sweet Ghost Girl and making it look like Coraline.''' '''First form (Mel Jones form) She resembles Mel Jones except she looks somewhat prettier, healthier, and with black button eyes. It's revealed that she's a great cook and definitely more fun than the real mother. Unlike the real Mel Jones, the Beldam has more accented curves, mainly due to the lively curves she wears. Her most accented feature being her large rump. The butt is much wider, plumper and jiggly than that of her real mother. When Coraline visits the neighbors, The Beldam makes more entertaining versions of them. After Coraline vists the third time, She handed Coraline a box which contained a pair of black button eyes. Coraline refused and lied about being tired. She went upstairs and tried to sleep (Coraline sleeps so she can go home) but when she wakes up Coraline was still in the Other World. When Coraline enters the living room, she finds the Beldam expecting her and when she forces Coraline to accept her love, Coraline refuses again. Second form After Coraline refuses for the second time, The Beldam turns into a taller, thinner and scarier form of Mel, then throws her into the mirror prison and says she won't let Coraline come out until she accepts becoming her "loving daughter". When Coraline escapes with the help from the Other Wybie, the Beldam destroys him (then places his clothes above the Other Mr. Bobinsky's house) and turns the Other Father into a grass-haired pumpkin monster, the (young) neighbors Miss Spink and Miss Forcible into a two headed stale taffy monster, and Mr. Bobinsky into a plethora of rats. When Coraline challenges her to the game of finding the Ghost Children's eyes and her parents, The Beldam accepts. Third form (True form) Once Coraline has found the eyes and comes back to the "buggy" living room, the Beldam turns into a spider-like creature that has fingers made of sewing needles (which is what the viewers saw at the beginning), long, messy black hair, and a white face with many dark cracks in it. She now looks nothing like Mel Jones (apart from the voice). Coraline tricks her in opening the door that leads to the real world by saying that she believes that her real parents are behind it. Coraline grabs the snowglobe that her parents are in and picks up the Cat and throws him at the Beldam. The Cat rips out her button eyes leaveing the Beldam blind. Meanwhile, the Other World is collapsing leaving only a web. When Coraline and the Cat escape,the Beldam tries to prevent Coraline from leaving, but with help from the Ghost Childen's hands they made it back to the Real World. They release the ghost children who warn them about the Beldam's severed hand getting through (severed when Coraline shut the door on her hand). The hand tries to get the key back, but is defeated by Coraline and Wybie as the key and the crushed hand is thrown (along with the key) down into the well. The Beldam's final words were that she would die without Coraline, which, based on the Cat's words, either means that she died of loneliness for not having someone else to love, or that she died of starvation for not having a child's life to eat, or both. Quotes *"You're just in time for supper, Dear. *"You do like it here don't you Coraline? *"You may come out, when you've learned to be a loving daughter!" *"So, you're back. And you brought vermin with you." *"You're wrong, Coraline. They aren't there. Now, you're going to stay here, forever." *"YOU HORRIBLE, CHEATING GIRL!" *"Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'll die without you!" Trivia * A character in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door is named Beldam, they both are evil, ugly, cruel and use other as their own pawns Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:villians